Nicchae
was the Greater Fiend of Destruction, twin sister of Ishtaros, Greater Fiend of Creation and one of the Evil Deities. In Ninja Gaiden Black and Sigma, she and her sister had supporting roles in the storyline. But in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, the demonic twins play the part of the main antagonists. History Ninja Gaiden Sigma Nicchae and Ishtaros are the Twin Fiend Sisters of the Vigoor Empire. As Ancient Greater Fiends they are the ancestors of those in Vigoor with the Fiend's Blood Curse; every time a Vigoorian awakens at a certain time, they become Fiends, usually losing their souls in the process. But occasionally like with Rachel's younger sister Alma, those who go through the Fiendish Awakening become Greater Fiends, and retain their souls. But once turned, they can only be released by death. During the Dark Dragon Blade Incident Rachel was searching for Alma in order to slay her, but was captured by Doku. After being saved by Ryu Hayabusa, she searches for her again in order to stop her from going through the Fiendish Awakening again. But before she can, she is encountered by Nicchae and Ishtaros in the Fiend Realm, and they capture her under Doku's command to use as a sacrifice. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Nicchae makes another appearance in Dragon Sword as a main antagonist. After Ishtaros is slain by Ryu Hayabusa and the awakened Dragon Sword, Nicchae takes her dead sister, the Dark Dragonstones, and Momiji deeper into the depths of Hell in order to awaken the Holy Vigoor Emperor. But Ishtaros is enveloped in a black and red cocoon when the Dragonstones act on their own, destroying the Emperor in the process. After watching the Vigoor Emperor be destroyed by Ryu Hayabusa, she fell into a state of hopelessness, and challenges him in the Edge of Darkness, content that it was the end of the road for humanity and the Fiends. But like her sister she is defeated by Ryu, and is absorbed into the Dark Dragon cocoon, nourishing the Dark Dragon and before she is completely absorbed, with her last bit of strength she tells Ryu to be afraid, just as she was, as the advent of the Dark One was at hand. She resigns herself to her fate, laughing at the idea that humanity and the Fiends would cease to exist. Trivia * She is one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoorian Empire along with Doku, Ishtaros, Marbus, and Alma. * She is the twin sister of Ishtaros, Ancient Greater Fiend of Creation. * In Greek Mythology she is Nike the goddess of Victory, to enemies and non Greek cultures this would mean destruction in war, making her the Goddess of Destruction. *During gameplay she is simply a reshaped version of Alma, however her model is considerably larger. *She is considered easier than Alma, most likely due to her giving more opportunities to attack. Gallery image_ninja_gaiden-694-243_0013.jpg|NG1: Nicchae screenshot image_ninja_gaiden-694-243_0012.jpg|NG1: Nicchae screenshot image_ninja_gaiden-694-243_0001.jpg|NG1: Nicchae with Ishtaros confroning Rachel NG1_Render-Enemy_Nicchae-SIninja-gaiden-hurricane-pack-vol-2-20040924095837963-946514b.jpg|NG1: Nicchae face closeup Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Evil Deities Category:Boss Battles Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased